Una nueva oportunidad
by MyBside
Summary: Todos necesitamos una segunda oportunidad


Se sentía calmada, no recordaba la última vez que se había relajado tanto, tal vez nunca había tenido esa oportunidad, ya que cuando empezaba a vivir una calma aparente alguien era capaz de arrebatársela sin dudarlo. Abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía algo pesada también aunque flotaba en medio de la profundidad del mar, parpadeó un par de veces, confusa, no sabía donde se encontraba, tampoco creía que encontrase ahí fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, de todas formas había visto demasiadas cosas últimamente que se salían del concepto que ella tenía por "normalidad" que no le dio importancia. Se sorprendió, aunque estaba empapada se sentía cálida, el agua estaba a una temperatura agradable.

"_Estoy muerta, __¿Verdad?"_ pronunció en voz alta después de observar que aquel estado tan maravilloso solo sería posible conseguirlo una vez muerto, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

"_Te mereces algo más que eso, Misato"_ El corazón le dio un vuelco a la joven estratega cuando escuchó aquella voz, demasiado conocida y cargada de recuerdos, enfrente de ella apareció una luz, era el lugar proveniente de aquellas últimas palabras.

"_¿Padre?" _Preguntó trémula, aunque habían pasado muchos años sabía que nunca iba a ser capaz de olvidar aquella voz grave, decidida y autoritaria, aquella voz que muchas veces le había gritado y que muy pocas la había elogiado.

"_Así es hija mía"_ Pronunció de nuevo la luz habladora _"Si he venido hasta aquí es para decirte algo"_

"_Pero… yo…"_ Enseguida una de sus manos se dirigió a su abdomen, esperaba encontrar una gran herida abierta y cubierta de sangre, pero se equivocaba _"Recuerdo que me habían disparado… entonces Shinji…" _Titubeó _"Entonces yo caí al suelo y todo se tornó negro…"_

"_Eres afortunada, Misato, alguien te rescató de aquella oscuridad terminal y ahora estás a salvo"_ La estratega sintió como la voz de su padre se hacía cada vez más lejana _"Solo quiero que a partir de ahora vivas la vida de manera optimista, no te dejes dominar por la tristeza interior, has sobrevivido a dos grandes impactos, ahora ya te toca ser feliz, vive la vida y sobretodo hazle caso a tu corazón"_

"_¡Padre!"_ Gritó asustada, pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo el silencio, el vacío silencioso, se abrazó a si misma, mientras se dejaba vencer por la corriente _"¡PAPÁ!_ Gritó finalmente con todas sus fuerzas mientras se sentía morir por dentro, de repente, esa agua que le había dado tanta calidez la ahogaba y le resultaba imposible salir a la superficie.

Se incorporó violentamente a la par que dejaba salir un grito desgarrador, enseguida dejó salir un quejido y se percató que sus brazos estaban llenos de vendas y, que bajo ellas había más de una aguja, con cuidado observó el recorrido de aquellos tubos de sus brazos hasta que vio las sondas a donde estaba conectada, una era de sangre y la otra era suero, intentó recuperar la respiración mientras un sudor frío la invadía. Se esforzó por descubrir donde estaba, aquello era la habitación de un hospital ¿Quién la había llevado hasta allí? Lo último que podía recordar eran huidas y gritos desgarradores dentro del cuartel general de NERV, recordaba como Shinji había subido al EVA… ¿Qué había sido de todos los demás? Un sentimiento de angustia le invadió irremediablemente al pensar en aquello, no quería estar sola, para eso prefería morir.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y dejó paso a una mujer de mediana edad, la cual esbozó una amplia sonrisa al ver a la joven despierta, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia ella, sentándose en la silla de plástico que había al lado.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó amablemente la mujer, mientras miraba detenidamente los datos que se marcaban en un aparato para después apuntarlos en un historial médico -¿Tienes mareos, nauseas o dolores fuertes en algún sitio aparte del abdomen? –Misato enseguida reparó en el dolor que sentía en el estómago y se llevó la mano libre de tubos a esa zona con una mueca desagradable. –No te toques ahí, se te está cicatrizando la herida de la operación, es una herida muy complicada y se te ha abierto muchas veces, así que en vez de tocarla preferiría que me respondieras a las preguntas, por favor –Inquirió esta vez con algo de insistencia.

-No me duele nada más –Se llevó esta vez la mano a la frente - Tal vez un poco la cabeza, pero ya está –Se recostó sobre el mullido cojín para estar más cómoda y cerró los ojos con un suspiro, aunque volvió a abrirlos al instante, estaba llena de dudas.

-Tal vez tengas algo de fiebre, voy a buscar un termómetro, enseguida vuelvo –Cuando la mujer se dispuso a levantar fue detenida por Misato, que agarraba un trozo de su bata blanca, impidiendo su marcha

-No me deje sola, por favor… -Murmuró clavando los ojos en las sábanas blancas y unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas –Estoy asustada… -

-No te preocupes… -Respondió con voz afable la buena enfermera – Es un caso común entre las personas que despiertan de un coma, pero no te preocupes, enseguida vendrá tu visita diaria –Sonrió y se deshizo suavemente de la mano de la pelilila, alejándose y cerrando de nuevo la puerta.

_¿Mi visita diaria?_ Se preguntó a si misma y enseguida reparó en Shinji, o en Asuka, o incluso en Ritsuko ¡Entonces habían sobrevivido! Una sonrisa esperanzadora se dibujó en su rostro, volvió a contemplar a su alrededor y reparó en el gran ramo de flores que adornaba la mesa contigua a su cama, un precioso ramo de rosas rojas, sus favoritas.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Misato volvió a incorporarse para recibir a su visita, en cuanto vio a la persona parada en el marco de la puerta el corazón empezó a palpitar de manera descontrolada, tan fuerte que le hacía doler el pecho, sus ojos adoptaron una gran expresión de sorpresa y no pudo reprimir un jadeo, no podía ser él, sabía que había muerto de un disparo… espera ¿Realmente tenia constancia de eso? Por esa regla ella también tendría que estar criando malvas en el cementerio, aún así no podía creerlo, no podía creer que la vida le diera un motivo de felicidad sin pedir nada a cambio.

-¿Kaji…? –Murmuró insegura, como si pensase que en el momento de nombrarlo fuera a desaparecer.

-¿Misato...? –Respondió él, ansioso - ¡Misato! –Exclamó esta vez corriendo a su lado para abrazarla –Gracias al cielo... gracias, gracias… -Susurró en voz muy baja una vez ella estuvo entre sus brazos, sintiéndose protegida.

-Kaji… -Susurró también con un suspiro mientras pasaba sus manos, ahora frágiles por la espalda del hombre –No puedo creer que tú… que tú estés…

-¿Vivo? –Terminó la frase y se separó lentamente del abrazo, sentándose sobre la cama para tenerla muy cerca –Si tú hubieses muerto yo me habría ido contigo –Confesó, entrelazando sus manos con las de ella –Pero afortunadamente me dieron esperanzas cuando te traje aquí, llevo dos meses viniendo cada día, por si despertabas… -La miró con una triste sonrisa y acarició una de sus mejillas –Me tenias muy preocupado- Y finalmente besó su frente con delicadeza –No vuelvas a hacerme nada así, me tenías aterrado-

-¿Y como crees que me sentí yo cuando creí que habías muerto…? –Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas –Estuve llorando días enteros, me sentía apática… -Se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a temblar bajo las sábanas –Tenía pesadillas por las noches y ni siquiera la bebida podía quitarme esos horribles pensamientos y se abrazó a el de nuevo, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho mientras empezaba a llorar en silencio, él acarició su espalda para tranquilizarla y suspiró. -¿Cómo están los demás…? –Preguntó suavemente sin dejar de abrazarle y pudo notar como el cuerpo de su ex pareja se tensaba.

-Shinji y Asuka están vivos, ella quiere llevarse a Shinji a Alemania y no lo veo mal, debe alejarse de todo esto, tiene que olvidar todo lo que ha vivido aquí o sino que lo intente, de momento ha hecho un gran paso, que es volver a confiar en la gente que le rodea, va a ser capaz de volverse a relacionar con sus semejantes, gracias a eso el tercer impacto ha sido una bendición, más que una maldición. –Volvió a separarse de ella y se sentó en la silla donde minutos antes había estado la enfermera.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Preguntó un tanto aliviada al escuchar que sus chicos estaban bien -¿Qué quieres decir con que ha sido una "bendición"?

-Bueno… -Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su camisa y sacó el paquete de tabaco, se lo enseñó para saber si podía encenderse uno y ella asintió con la cabeza – La cuestión es que todo quedó en manos de Shinji, en él estaba la segunda oportunidad que darle a la humanidad, y al parecer ha sido así, el tercer impacto solo se ha limitado a eliminar los efectos del segundo –Le dio la primera calada al cigarro y expulsó lentamente el humo –Es decir, que varias especies han vuelto a desarrollarse en el mar y éste vuelve a ser azul, como antes ¿Recuerdas? Y también vuelve a hacer frío –Poco recordaba Misato antes del Segundo Impacto, se había molestado en tener alejados aquellos recuerdos, pero después de aquel sueño todo se le había vuelto a la memoria.

-¿Y que hay de Ritsuko? –Preguntó esta vez tumbándose de lado en la cama para poder verle -¿Cómo está ella? –Ryoji desvió la mirada y ella pudo deducir la respuesta

-Todo NERV ha quedado hecho restos, ha habido muchísimas bajas y ella ha sido una de ellas… - Murmuró impotente – Me duele no haber podido protegerla a ella –Miró a Misato, estaba con los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió sonrió.

-Cuando me recupere tendremos que ir a verla, le debo una disculpa y quiero volver a darle las gracias por haber sido tan buena amiga – Dijo con voz dócil y luego cayó en la cuenta de que aún se le escapaba una pregunta –A propósito Kaji, en uno de tus mensajes me decías que si nos volvíamos a ver ibas a decirme algo que me deberías haber dicho hace ocho años ¿Qué era esa cosa tan importante?.

¿Eh? –La miró durante un momento pero luego desvió su mirada a la puerta, la enfermera había vuelto con un termómetro y un par de pequeñas cajas de pastillas, después de acercarse y hacer indicaciones sobre para que era cada una y de dejar el termómetro en manos de Kaji se volvió a marchar con una dulce sonrisa, el volvió a mirarla – En realidad ahora son dos cosas – Aclaró alargándole el termómetro – Pero no sé si es conveniente que te lo diga.

-Tu nunca sabes que es conveniente y que no –Corrigió rápidamente – Aunque antes de que digas nada hazme un favor –Pidió con una sonrisa – Ayúdame a levantar, no me gusta estar tanto rato tumbada así, me siento entumecida –él asintió con la cabeza y con sumo cuidado la ayudó a incorporarse vigilando en todo momento las sondas, caminó unos pasos lentos hasta llegar a la ventana y cuando descorrió la cortina pudo observar que nevaba, pequeños copos de nieve caían en la ciudad aún medio en ruinas, puso la palma de la mano en el cristal, estaba frío, aquella sensación se le hacía lejana. –La nieve es bonita… tan blanca, tan pura… -Murmuró con un suspiro y entonces se giró, apoyándose en la ventana para mirarle a él –Ahora ya puedes decirme lo que sea, solo espero que no sean más malas noticias – Ryoji negó con la cabeza y ella sintió una sensación de alivio.

-Misato… ¿Tu sabes por qué desde que lo dejamos he sido tan mujeriego y me he ido detrás de cualquier mujer? –Preguntó con una triste sonrisa, pero ella negó con la cabeza y prosiguió –Porque creía que haciendo eso conseguiría poder olvidarte, quizá así podría sacarte de mi cabeza, en Alemania casi lo consigo pero, cuando volví aquí con Asuka y te volví a ver todos los recuerdos volvieron a retumbar en mi mente, te veía por la mañana, recién levantada o discutiendo con Ritsuko por cualquier tontería, te veía tan diferente… tan… especial… -Ella quiso abrir la boca para decir algo pero él puso uno de sus dedos índices sobre sus labios – Yo quería que mis acciones te las tomaras como un juego pero yo no jugaba, no estaba jugando contigo, pero sabía que era luchar en una batalla perdida, aquella noche que pasamos juntos yo ya sabía que estaba condenado a morir, pero después de aquello sentí que no podía irme al otro barrio porque aquí tenía algo muy importante que cuidar, yo te quiero Misato, nunca he dejado de quererte y quiero estar contigo.

Misato sintió como de nuevo empezaban a caerle algunas lágrimas mientras le miraba fijamente, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, temía que todo fuese un sueño, con una mano agarró las de él, temblaba, toda ella estaba en un estado de nervios. Quería ser feliz, e iba a hacer caso del sueño, donde había hablado con su padre.

-¿Sabes…? Antes de despertarme he hablado con mi padre y me ha dicho que a partir de ahora haga más caso a lo que me dicta el corazón y que sea feliz, así que voy a hacerlo –Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la otra mano y volvió a mirarle con una sonrisa –Te quiero, siempre te he querido y no quiero volver a separarme de ti –Sintió como un rubor conocido empezaba a subir por sus mejillas, ya tenia una edad como para ir ruborizándose como una chiquilla pero no le importó, desvió la mirada avergonzada, hacia demasiado que no decía esas cosas, el rió suavemente y agarró su mentón, alzándolo para que volviera a mirarlo.

-Creo que se un modo de no separarnos más –Acarició su rostro y acercó sus labios al oído de ella –Cásate conmigo, Misato – Susurró muy bajito y ella volvió a sonrojarse levemente, aún así sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo, estuvieron varios minutos así hasta que él volvió a hablar –Entonces ¿Esto es un sí? –Preguntó, arqueando las cejas.

-Claro que sí, tonto –Respondió, y esta vez el abrazo fue substituido por un cálido y dulce beso en los labios, un beso sincero y lleno de amor, como los de hacía ocho años, o incluso mejores, él rodeó la fina cintura de ella y la atrajo hacia él -¿Sabes que será lo primero que haga cuando salga de aquí? Una guerra de bolas de nieve.

-Como quieras –Respondió encogiéndose de hombros –Pero te advierto que vas a perder, tenlo claro –Rió y volvió a besarla de nuevo con más ímpetu.

**Bueno, se acabó, lo he escrito en un momento de inspiración que me ha venido de repente y no he podido controlar, siempre me ha parecido injusto el cruel destino que vivieron estos dos personajes, hacían una pareja excelente, (Para mi gusto claro, siempre hay opiniones) así que aquí he querido darles una nueva oportunidad! ^^-**

**Espero que os haya gustado =_ O**


End file.
